User talk:Imataycobsobettergetusedtoit
welcome hey,im glad to have you here.Go ahead and ask me bluddy anything.Im not going to bite....(maybe).I hope you have fun,and i look forward to metting you all love you's GetUsedToItGirl 14:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) 14:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Signature. Will Miss.taycob do? MinorStoop 15:29, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :The code you can get by opening this section with the wiki's editor. To insert it in your settings, go on your preferences - second level of your account scroll-down. It gives you a page called "My info"; the second section is called "Signature". Copy the signature's code (*yours*, not mine, please!) and paste it in the "Custom signature" textbox, check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox on. Scroll down until you get the "Save" button, it's white-on-red. Click on it, and wait for the page to refresh. If you've done it correctly, you're set to go. MinorStoop 13:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Miss.taycob ::MinorStoop 11:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::There's no reason why it should not - it works fine in my own account. The code should be in the textbox, the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" checkbox is just below it and should be checked. Then click on "Save" and wait for the page to refresh. :::The only thing that I may think that could go wrong is that you don't insert four tildes (~~~~) where you want to have your signature. This applies to messages in talk pages and blogs. Comments are automatically signed by the system and main pages are signature-less. MinorStoop 13:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :::BTW, Happy Birthday! MS. ::You're welcome. ::There's definitely something wrong with your signature - lot's of gibberish that prevents it from working properly. ::You sure you performed the setup correctly? The code on your talk page is correct, so, if you did, it may have gotten corrupted in your cache or in the temporary storage of your computer, or perhaps during saving. I do not know if it will work, but I'd turn off your computer for a few minutes, turn it on again and repeat the process. If this does not work, I'm at a loss on how to help you. ::MinorStoop 12:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) friends request hey,do you want to be friend's? you sound cool! teamtwigirl 12:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) no prob! teamtwigirl 12:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! Here are your pics! You want more? TeamJakeward1402 12:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 'RE: chat' hey,i was wondering if you could get on chat? i miss you.....so please get on!!! ''' '''i love you! teamtwigirl 10:51, April 3, 2012 (UTC) hi!!! hey! welcome to the wiki! if u ever wanna have a nice chat, send me a message! and will u check out my wiki? it is twilight quizzes! here is the link: http://twilightquizzes.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_quizzes_Wiki message me! bye hello55522 12:58, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Signature 2. Happened to see the code of your signature - it's dirty, full of useless characters. No wonder it does not work. Delete everything you have in your preference and put another copy in its place, a clean one - I know the copy I gave you on your talk page _is_ clean. MinorStoop 13:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature Sure, I can make you one. You just need to give me a few details. What color and font do you want? And do you want it to look to your user page or talk page? LuckyTimothy 16:19, April 12, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I understand the color and what you want it to say, but you will have to explain this to me: "and it being kinda small but kinda big too." LuckyTimothy 16:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Userpage. TT-the-third... just a couple of details - usernames and teams are case sensitive. If you don't spell them correctly, links will not work; with the exception of one username, I corrected them, checking the comparison between pages, I'm sure you'll be able to do it yourself next time. The other detail is that you've been linking a number of questions to pages that do not exist. Haven't touched those, not having understood what you want to do with them. Best, MinorStoop 12:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Signature test Alright here is a first go at your signature: TeamTaycob So tell me if that is the color you want, the size, the font. : Tell me if this actually works -- essentially if it links to your talk page when you use it. Remember to paste this to your signature box under the "Preferences" tab. : TeamTaycob : LuckyTimothy 16:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry long reply :P Hey yeah sorry, just completely missed your message, sorry. But yeah, europe is pretty awesome, but I have a love hate relationship with where I live. TheWolfPacksBitch 20:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Taycobsession.... Sorry to sound like a bitch, but would you mind changing the text of your signature? My signature already has the name TeamTaycob on it, and (space between the words or not) I'd rather not have someone copying me. I know our signatures are in different fonts and colors, but I sort of already have the name TeamTaycob coined on this Wiki. I'd feel much more comfortable with having a signature of my own. TeamTaycob 20:34, April 15, 2012 (UTC) : I'll change your signature for you asap. The fact that our signatures are the same is already killing me. What do you want yours to say? TeamTaycob 22:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) R:E Well I love where I live, I just hate having to live so far away from civilization sometimes etc. So I love it here but I hate it at the same time, if that makes sense? :) TheWolfPacksBitch 16:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) New signature Switch to source mode and try out this code: GetUsedToItGirl hey hey,im not a user here.but i just wanted to say hi.....hi! so i see you like Jacob,too. you can write back to this on your talk page..bye! 12:17, April 21, 2012 (UTC) hey,yes i do like Jacob.but i gotta go now..so,bye! GetUsedToItGirl 12:18, April 21, 2012 (UTC) it's been ages ;) sorry i haven'd wrote to you in a while,i have been upper busy.But im here now! so how are you,caelan? im gonna go and change my signature(LMFAO) bye! loaf ya! teamtwigirl 12:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) hi Hii what's up My lucky day? Who said I wanted you to leave? You can assume all you want, but I never told you directly I wanted you to leave this Wiki. Or do you think this because I don't adore you? Maybe I've been distant because I've been busy, or I just don't know you enough to really talk to you about anything, but I've never hated you and I never will. Reply as soon as you can,TeamTaycob 13:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Talk page comment I saw it - the user has been blocked, and the comment has been deleted. TeamTaycob 13:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : It's no big deal, Caelan. I'm supposed to do things like that. TeamTaycob 13:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) To leave, or not to leave. Well, if you feel uncomfortable here, then do what you think is best. Nobody's forcing you to stay here, and nobody's forcing you to leave, either. Do what keeps you comfortable, because if you're not okay with this environment, you won't be happy here. Do what makes you happy! TeamTaycob 14:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! : Awww, thanks. You made a good choice. :) TeamTaycob 14:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey